Fushigi Yuugi: Purification
by Gemini Wings
Summary: Woot! Chapter 3 up! Yay! I hope you like it! Please read and R&R! Don't crush my story it will get better! Eventually AmiboshixKaida.
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Yuugi: Purification

This is a continuation of the series. Only it happens long after Miaka. Some old characters will return and new original ones will be added. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi anything. All I own is the original characters.

Chapter 1: Beginning

"The time has come…" a woman's voice sounded in the dark, "their powers have awakened and they will soon come to this world."

"Kaida wait up!" a girl cried.

"Fine…" the girl stopped to wait for her friend. She had shoulder blade length hair. It was very dark and well kept. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she was average height. Even though she didn't think so, she was very beautiful.

"Why were you walking so fast?" her friend asker her as she finally stood next to her.

"I don't know," she said honestly as the two started to walk together. "I just felt like it."

"Well I could understand if it was Friday, but it's not. Why in such a hurry to get home?" her friend continued to pester.

"I said I just feel like getting home ok! Now drop it!" Her hands were clenched and her arms were at her side. She really didn't want to go home, where her mother pestered her about not doing anything around the house. Kaida was just fed up with it.

"All right! Geeze! Don't have a cow…" she said finally backing off the subject. "Oh, this is my street.

They both stopped at the corner.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked"

"Yeah… Later!" Kaida started to walk on as she waved goodbye to her friend.

As she lost sight of her friend she continued walking at a fast pace. She reached the next corner, but instead of continuing on she turned right, towards a different destination.

She didn't wish to go home at all, so she told her mother she would be at a friend's house, working on a project. Instead she decided to go to her favorite place, the bookstore for some quiet work time.

Always she loved the bookstore, something about it made her feel safe. Plus she was always welcomed by the owner, a nice older man named Mr. Jepson. The bookstore was small and quiet, yet only a block away from home. It had a different feel to it than other bookstores. It was her favorite get away.

She sat at her usual table, in the back of the store. Rummaging through her bag she collected her homework so she could work on it.

Finishing early, she started to read some of the books. She liked books they allowed her to get away from the average, especially the fantasy books, those were her favorites. She was bringing back a book from the shelves when a guy walked into the store. He seemed to be in a hurry to find something as he quickly walked through the shelves. Yet he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

He headed to the back of the store. Reaching the storage room he tried to open the door without being seen or heard. Finally the door came loose for him and he rushed inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I have a task for you two if you are willing to accept it," a woman's voice once again sounded. It was the voice of a very wise, old and … ugly woman. (Hey! Who are you callin' ugly?) (Sorry!)

"But what can we do?" asked a young man's voice. "We are dead."

"Well, we will just have to fix that won't we?" she told them as a matter of factly.

"_What is he doing?"_ Kaida asked herself. _"Is he allowed back there?"_

No sooner had she asked this that there was a noise that came from the back room. She wondered what it was.

She got up form her table and ran over to the door. Pacing her hand on the knob she realized it was warmer that usual, meaning that there was a fire in the back room. But she couldn't very well leave the man stuck inside.

Turning the knob she flung open the door to see small flames scattered everywhere. Hah the man been trying to set the store a blaze, she didn't know.

Looking over the flames she saw the man lying on the floor grasping a book in his hand. Jumping over the small flames, she made her way over to him. As she reached him she saw the lighter in his other hand.

"_Maybe he was trying to set this book on fire… No time to think about that I need to get him outa' here." _She set him upright and put his arm around her shoulders and stood up, the man leaning on her. Surprisingly the man never let go of the book.

In the short time that she was there the flames had grown tremendously. It had spread to the walls and had reached the ceiling. Kaida was a little scared, but she knew if she waited too long they would be trapped there.

She mustered up all her strength and started her way back to the door. Bright hot flames were licking at the two as she continued. It was slow going; she didn't realize how heavy the man was.

Then the worst possible thing that could have happened did. The ceiling started to crumble, adding to the intensity of the already growing fire.

"_Shoot!"_ she thought. _"We're gonna' die!"_

"Eh…" a moan came from the man as he came too.

"Hey, you alright?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, but we may not stay that way," he said as he looked around.

"Don't worry we'll get out, somehow," she said as she started to cough because of the smoke.

'Snap ,crunch' (noises)

"Crap! The ceiling!" Kaida screamed as a huge chunk of the ceiling right above them came loose and started to fall.

"Jump!" the man pushed her out of the way just I time, getting his legs caught under the beams.

"Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"You have a whole life ahead of you. I have no reason to live, just do me a favor…"

She nodded.

"Life though this and take this book, destroy it!" he held the book out to her.

"Alright," as she placed her hand on the book, a blinding light shot fourth and the room filled almost instantly with water, killing the fire.

Kaida could feel herself being washed away by a strange current towards the blinding light. As she entered it she fell into unconsciousness.

End of chapter one.

I hope you liked it! The next will come out soon, but before I put out the next one I at least want one person to RxR. PLEASE! Oh and I don't mind constructive criticism, so if you have something to say then say it! Tell me what I can do to let you enjoy this fanfic more!

Until we meet again!


	2. Resurrection

Thanks Kyuuka-Kyubi for being the only one that reviewed… sweat drop I'm not good at this am I? Sorry for the wait… by the way anything in () is directly from me.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything of Yu Watase's. I own my character.

Chapter 2: Resurrection

"So does that mean you will accept the task?" the old woman said to the two spirits in front of her, just barely visible to the naked eye.

"Wait! You haven't even told us what it is!" one of the spirits protested his eyes wide and arms out in front of him, palms facing up.

"Alright then I will tell you," she said taking a breath, "You know that the four gods have all been summoned by their priestesses. Burning the scrolls in the process."

The two nodded in understanding.

"Well, we are about to re-make these scrolls so that the gods may yet be summoned again, but before me can do that the Seven High Priestesses must come from their world to our in order to purify the world. Thus creating the Universe of the Four Gods scrolls again."

"So what does that have to do with us?" one asked scratching his head.

"The High Priestesses have no protection from the world unlike the Priestesses of the Four Gods with her celestial warriors. The only thing they have are their powers and they aren't reliable because they just received them."

"So how will you resurrect us? We have no bodies to come back to…" the other spirit questioned with longing eyes.

"I am given the power to resurrect seven members of the celestial warrior constellations to protect them," she stated as a matter of factly.

"Will we really be alive? Will we return to being dead after they purify the world?"

"Yes and no," she answered their questions in order.

The two spirits looked at each other smiles spread across their faces. Then they turned to her again, "Why us?"

"I thought the two of you deserved a second chance," she stared at them, "So what will it be?"

They turned to each other again searching in each others eyes for any doubt and when they found none they returned their gaze to meet her eyes, "Alright!" they said in unison.

"Alright, let's set up for the ceremony."

Time passed and soon the preparations for the ceremony were complete. A circle with strange symbols on it was in the center of the room.

"Now stand in the middle of the circle," she motioned to the spirits.

"Can you do two of us at once?" once asked a confused look on his face.

"You are twins, I believe you will be fine."

They stepped into the circle. The symbols in the circle lit up as the woman started chanting.

The twins cleared their minds in order to accept what was taking place.

A flash of white light engulfed the twins as the chant was finished.

A blinding heat washed over the two as their bodies were rebuilt with them inside. Piece by piece they were put into their bodies again.

The light quickly dispersed as its task was done and the markings on the floor dimmed.

There standing in the middle of the circle were the twins, but instead of spirits two clear flesh and blood human beings stood. Alive again.

Opening their eyes for the first time they turned to each other not believing what was right in front of them. Taking their hands they touched each others face, feeling something again. Both of their eyes widened as they realized they had no clothes on. Quickly they turned away from the woman, turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry I've got clothes here for you," the woman's little companions gave them their clothes and they hurriedly put them on.

Turning to face her again they said, "Thank you Tai Yi-Jun. Can't believe you were able to do it."

"Get over it. Now it's time for you to get going."

"Where?" the twins asked.

"Amiboshi you will go west. Suboshi you will go east."

"You are splitting us up?" Suboshi whined as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't whine you just came back to life you should be happy!"

"Don't worry Su… Everything will be ok," Amiboshi said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Now here is your flute Amiboshi, it is custom made and will allow you to do more techniques," the flute appeared in front of its owner whose eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful engraftments,

"Here is your ryusei-sui Suboshi," the weapon appeared in front of him, "These are also custom made. They will be easier to control and are much more powerful."

"Thank you so much Tai Ti-Jun!" Amiboshi said admiring his flute.

"Yeah," Suboshi agreed looking at his ryusei-sui.

"Now we will pack some previsions for you. You need to get going, I fell that one many arrive soon."

Bags in hand the two brothers stepped out of Tai Yi-Jun's home. There waiting were two chestnut horses. They both strapped their bags to the sattle, and climbed on.

"Don't forget these headbands. (You don't look right without them!) They also will allow you to know that you have found her and can contact me with them," she threw them the blue headbands, and they (of course) put them on over their foreheads.

"Now the same rules apply for the High Priestesses as the Priestesses of the Gods. She has to be a virgin… Suboshi… (Reference to series)"

Suboshi nodded as he rolled his eyes. They turned their horses their separate ways and started out on their journey.

END of chapter 2!

Well thanks for all your support people… gez what does a person have to do to get a little attention…

So please R&R!

Till we meet again!


	3. Bad Start

Wow… oh I love this support it really makes a person want to keep writing… what do I have to do to get feed back!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything of Yu Watase's. I own my character.

Chapter 3: Bad Start

"_How am I supposed to find her? I don't even know where to start,"_ Amiboshi thought after a day of riding on the back of a horse through the woods. Not a trace of civilization anywhere.

"Ow!" Amiboshi placed his hand on his left forearm. He pulled up his sleeve and took off his arm band. There, clear as day were words.

"Miss me already Su?" Amiboshi asked to no one in particular as he read what his brother wrote to him.

Have you found her yet?

Amiboshi smirked at this.

With his pinky finger he wrote back.

I don't even know where to start.

His reply faded and with more pain Suboshi wrote back.

Yeah, how does she expect us to find them…

Amiboshi chuckled; his brother felt the same as he did. Digging once again into his skin he wrote.

I'll contact you when I find her, until then…

He pulled his sleeve back down and replaced his armband to its rightful spot on his wrist.

Confidence in his mission waned. Doubt showed itself as his eyebrows came closer together. Questions made themselves apparent in his mind. _How long would this take? Can I even find her? What if she's dead when I get there? What if I die again? Why do I keep asking myself questions? Damn! I did it again._

Amiboshi paid little attention to where his steed was going as his thoughts wandered. He had stumbled into a mountainous area, a place where bandits love to dwell.

It was only as the sun went down, spreading darkness over the land did Amiboshi look up. Seeing how late it was he decided to make camp. He jumped down from his steed and tied him to a tree.

He gathered sticks and a couple logs in order to start a fire which was difficult. After about five minutes of rubbing two sticks together a small fire was lit, and setting a blanket down, he laid down to sleep.

Amiboshi's sleep didn't last long as he sensed something coming near. He sat up and looked around the clearing, nothing unusual. Just as he was about to lay his head back down the bushes started to rattle. Staring at them intently, he waited, crouched ready to strike.

Something jumped out of the bushes at him with great force and speed. With his feet, he pushed off backward, avoiding the attack.

Amiboshi looked back at his attacker and saw a wolf was glaring at him in the same spot he had been just moments before.

He pulled himself to his feet and was about to engage the wolf when strange arms grabbed him.

The large tan arms made their homes at his neck and waist, preventing arm movement and upper body movement in general. Amiboshi struggled against the man, but he was too strong and with every attempted escape the man only tightened his grip. His windpipe was coming dangerously close to being cut off by the strength of the man and, for his own sake, he stopped struggling.

"What do we have here?" a voice said as its owner walked closer to Amiboshi.

More men came into view from behind Amiboshi holding lighted torches, illuminating the entire clearing.

The torches also illuminated the man who had just spoken to Amiboshi, "Now tell us who you are!"

The man spoke forcefully, his hands on his hips waiting for a reply, but the small amount of air was getting to him, his eyes were blurry. His waiting would be in vain for Amiboshi couldn't speak for fear of death.

"Let him breath a little bit," he commanded.

The grip on his neck loosened a little and he gladly let air fill his lungs. Focus returned to his eyes as his brain got the oxygen that it needed. Finally he was able to see the face of his captive.

"Don't I know you?" Amiboshi's captor looked at him closely.

As he moved closer Amiboshi also realized that he knew this man from long ago. Amiboshi almost didn't recognize him for he was so much older than what he remembered. It had been about five years since he died. The man's hair gave him away.

The man had flame red hair and in his hand was a metal fan. (Need I say more?)

Amiboshi spoke first, "Are you Tasuki of the celestial warriors of Suzaku?"

"Yes I am!" he said with a smile, "and who are you, how do you know my name?"

Tasuki looked at him closely again. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he realized just who he was looking at.

"No way! This can't be!" Tasuki backed away slowly, "There is no way you could be alive, let alone still being so young! I saw you die! Just who are you! Why are you imitating them!"

"I'm not imitating anyone, I AM Amiboshi, I live once more-"

Tasuki cut him off, "No you can't! W-why? HOW!"

"Tai Yi-Jun brought me back to life, same with my brother, we were reborn because we need to find the High Priestesses," Amiboshi told them.

"Well it would be her- N-no I won't believe that! Nice try, Like I'm gonna believe that story. We are gonna need some proof before I believe anything," his eyebrows came together along with a stern look and a frown.

"Well, if you let me go I can show you!" he yelled.

"No way! You just want to escape!" said one of the bandits.

"I just want to get my flute!" he yelled again.

"Let his hands go!" Tasuki ordered. The bandit did as he was told.

Amiboshi grabbed his flute from his belt and placed the mouth piece on his lips. He breathed in deeply, filling up his lungs. He let his breath run over the flute and started to play. He hoped Tasuki would remember the song he used to play for the Suzaku warrior when he had infiltrated them. He used a little of his chi to help jog Tasuki's memory.

"I remember that song… let him go…" Tasuki walked up to Amiboshi as he was freed of the last restraint.

Tasuki took Amiboshi's shirt in hand. He pulled the right side so as to see his shoulder. There was Amiboshi's blue character slowly fading away as he had stopped playing.

"Yeah it's you…" he replaced the shirt in its rightful position.

Amiboshi smiled and put his flute away.

"Grab his stuff!" Tasuki yelled.

"WHAT!" Amiboshi retaliated, even in his utter shock.

"You'll stay with us for the night!" The men listened and did what Tasuki wanted.

"I thought you hated me, and were going to take my things," Amiboshi told him as Tasuki put his arm around Amiboshi's soulder.

"Oh, that… well it's in the past… and I would never just take your things. Let's just have a good nights rest eh?" they left Amiboshi's encampment for their hideout.

END of chapter 3!

Well because I actually LIKE my idea I will keep burdening the world with its presents.

Please R&R!

Till we meet again!


End file.
